


Tony Gets Cabin Fever

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Hurricane Sandy, M/M, Poor Clint gets scarred partway through the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for one of my best friends when she was stuck in NYC during Hurricane Sandy. Tony is bored and only slightly devious while Steve is entertained and more than a little turned on. I highly suggest listening to Gary Glitter's "Do You Wanna Touch" before or during reading this, as it's the song Tony dances and sings to. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Gets Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/gifts).



Rain pounded on the windows of Stark Tower and Steve watched from the couch as Tony paced the floor of the living room for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour – and knowing Tony, it probably was. The man was a living bundle of energy, not just from the arc reactor. This hurricane had him on edge.

The Avengers had all wandered off to their separate rooms after their movie night ended. James, Natasha, and Dasha were staying in one of the many spare rooms instead of in their little house. Bruce, Clint, and Rebecca were in the Tower as well, safe from the storm, while they watched Disney movies in their room to distract Rebecca from her first hurricane. Fury was here tonight too, with Thor and Coulson down in the library going over Midgardian mythology and comparing notes with Thor on what was actually true about his family and what wasn’t. Only Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey were missing. Thankfully, they were all safe on the West Coast.

Steve put down the book he was reading and watched Tony pace to the floor-to-ceiling windows, watching the city weather the largest hurricane in a century. Before Steve could say anything to distract him, Tony had opened a holo-screen and selected a song to start playing the room. As the seventies glam rock beat flooded the room, loud enough to drown out the thunder and sound of rain lashing against the windows, Tony began to sway to the music.

“Tony, what are you – ”

The man in question whirled around, beginning to sing to the song, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Steve.

“I ain’t got time to spare. Do you wanna touch me? Yeah!”

Steve watched, fascinated, as Tony danced toward him and swallowed – hard. He really hoped Tony was just having a bit of fun and showing off his dancing skills, but then again, this was Tony and the man was always a bit of a wild card. Okay, scratch that, he thought, as Tony ran his hands up and down his body, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He knew _exactly_ what Tony was up to.

And he continued to sing.

“Every growin’ boy needs a little joy. All you do is sit and stare.”

All it took was two lines from the song out of Tony’s lips for Steve to be blushing redder than a ripened summer tomato in addition to his raging hard-on. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some control over his wildly reacting body.

Tony persisted in his little dance routine, dropping to his knees and singing, “Begging on my knees, baby. Won’t you please run your fingers through my hair?”

He winked at Steve, whose jaw was now hanging open as he was completely at a loss for words. Before Steve had time to react though, Tony shot over, straddling him on the couch. Steve couldn’t help but hesitantly place his hands on Tony’s hips, watching in wonder as Tony placed a hand on his chest and grinned – rather evilly, Steve thought.

“Right or wrong, don’t it turn you on?”

Tony chose that moment to start grinding against Steve’s hips, practically cackling when Steve leaned his head back and moaned, arching up against Tony.

“Can’t you see we’re wasting time?”

“Tony,” Steve groaned, his need hardening and becoming evident more and more by the second under Tony’s still-gyrating hips. “Please…”

One corner of Tony’s full lips quirked up. “Please what, Steve?”

He leaned down, his warm breath ghosting over Steve’s neck, sending a chill down the supersoldier’s spine. He took Steve’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking and nipping, lathing it with his tongue.

“Please stop?”

“No-o!” Steve gasped when Tony surprised him with a cold hand snaking under his shirt to press against his warm abdomen.

The fingers danced there, tracing patterns that were irrelevant, save for driving Steve further over the edge, testing his resolve. It wouldn’t be much longer before he snapped and gave in to Tony.

“Please continue?” Tony asked, his fingers dipping below the low rise of Steve’s jeans.

Tony’s cold fingers wrapping around his hard length in combination with his hips still rocking against his larger ones was what undid Steve. His resolve broke and he grabbed Tony roughly, crushing him to his large frame. Steve’s teeth sank into Tony’s lower lip and he grinned as Tony groaned from the pleasure and the pain. He bucked up against Tony, the friction and the shared heat beginning to drive them both mad. A tangle of tongues and teeth soon gave way to Tony raining biting kisses down Steve’s neck and collarbone, leaving dark marks in his wake, as Steve frantically undid the buttons on Tony’s jeans.

Stopping midway down the path he’d created toward Steve’s abdomen with his kisses, Tony looked up, grinning.

“Did you like my little show?”

Tony could see the wild hunger in Steve’s eyes, overriding most everything else, before Steve answered.

“Yes,” his voice was rough with desire. “I think you should do something like that more often.”

Steve flipped them over then, surprising Tony and pinning the genius beneath him on the couch. Tony cackled loudly and practically giddy at undoing his superhusband’s resolve. It was silenced by another kiss from Steve – hot, possessive, and long. Their limbs became tangled and all the pillows were knocked to the floor as the men created enough friction to practically steam the wall of windows. The music continued to drown out all else in the room as the men frantically ripped one another’s clothes off.

Well, all but one shrill shriek from Clint as he wandered in to pick up the book he’d left on the coffee table.

_“Oh my God! Guys, not on the couch! No! God, my eyes! I can’t!”_

Neither Steve nor Tony heard him though and Clint turned and ran before he could see anything more scarring.

Hours later, Tony was pacing again at the windows and Steve rolled over, waking up after their rather frenzied round of lovemaking. He watched Tony pace and smiled – slowly, languidly, luxuriously – while reveling in the sight of his naked superhusband silhouetted against the windows.

“Come back to me, Tony. I can make you forget about the rain for a little while…”

Tony turned, taking in the dark marks that were already fading around Steve’s neck and upper body, knowing that just as many littered his own body. They were ravages from the storm that had been glorious, hot sex with Steve. He smiled to himself over the storm metaphor, ever amazed at his own power of snark.

“Oh really? I wonder if you could outdo my little song and dance routine?”

A wicked grin appeared on Steve’s face as he shifted so that Tony could better appreciate his full – naked – profile, arching his back and moaning.

“Tony, I want you to touch me…”

That was all it took for Tony to cross the room in two strides, leaping on top of Steve’s warm body and losing himself in a kiss with the love of his life.


End file.
